Seska
thumb|Seska (2372) Seska ist eine cardassianische Agentin, die mit der Besatzung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] im Delta-Quadrant gestrandet ist. Beim Maquis Seska ist eine Cardassianerin und wird als Agentin beim Maquis eingeschleust. Als Bajoranerin getarnt unterwandert Seska den Maquis. Der ehemalige Sternenflottenoffizier Chakotay holt sie persönlich in seine Maquiszelle. Ihr gelingt es in dieser Zeit sogar, mit einigen Maquis Freundschaften zu schließen – darunter auch B'Elanna Torres. Mit Chakotay hat sie sogar ein Verhältnis. ( ) Einmal legt Seska den Computerspeicherkern auf einem cardassianischen Raumschiff lahm. Sie modifiziert einen Antiprotonenstrahl, welcher die Schilde und die Hülle des Schiffs durchdringt und so den Speicher lahm legt. ( ) 2371 befindet Seska sich auf Chakotays Schiff, der [[SS Val Jean|SS Val Jean]], als dieses von dem cardassianischen Schiff ''Vetar'' verfolgt wird. Als das Schiff sich vor den Cardassianern in den Badlands verstecken will, wird es dort von einer Verlagerungswelle erfasst und gelangt so in den Delta-Quadranten. Nachdem die Val Jean beim Kampf gegen die Kazon vernichtet wird, beamt die ganze Besatzung – darunter auch Seska – auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], ein Föderationsschiff, welches ebenfalls im Delta-Quadrant gestrandet ist. An Bord der Voyager beginnt für sie wie für die übrige Besatzung die lange Heimreise in den Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) An Bord der Voyager thumb|Seska und Jarvin planen eine Meuterei. An Bord der Voyager wird Seska zum Fähnrich ernannt und Wissenschaftsoffizier. Seska macht Captain Kathryn Janeway dafür verantwortlich, dass die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Janeway hat die einzige Möglichkeit vertan, nach Hause zurückzukehren, da sie dazu die Prinzipien und Vorschriften der Sternenflotte hätte verletzen müssen. Insgeheim hofft Seska, dass der Maquis die Kontrolle über das Schiff übernimmt und so ihre Chancen größer werden, wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückzukehren. Als Torres wegen eines Vorfalls im Maschinenraum in ihrem Quartier unter Arrest gestellt wird, sieht Seska eine Chance, eine Meuterei anzufangen. Sie und Jarvin schlagen Chakotay vor, das Kommando über die Voyager zu übernehmen und Torres dann zu befreien. Die beiden sagen ihm volle Unterstützung zu. Als aber Chakotay davon Wind bekommt, verwarnt er sie und droht beiden, sie wegen Meuterei einzusperren, wenn er so was noch einmal hören werde. Später bedient Seska die Wissenschaftsstation, als die Voyager im Ereignishorizont einer Quantensingularität gefangen ist. Nachdem Carey Torres mit einem arroganten Tonfall über die bevorstehende Lagebesprechung informiert hat, kommentiert sie das damit, dass Torres ihm mehr als die Nase hätte brechen sollen. Wenig später kann die Voyager aus dem Ereignishorizont entkommen. ( ) thumb|left|Seska arbeitet am Transporter. Kurz darauf wechselt Seska in die Technik. Sie arbeitet im Maschinenraum, als die Voyager die Vidiianer verfolgt, welche die Lungen von Neelix gestohlen haben. ( ) Einige Zeit später arbeitet Seska im Transporterraum, als Fähnrich Harry Kim in einer Subraumvakuole verschwindet. Stattdessen beamt sie eine vor kurzen verstorbene Vhnori, Ptera, an Bord. Ptera kann wiederbelebt werden und sie kann Auskunft geben, wo sich Kim befindet. Seska versucht sie später durch eine Vakuole in ihre Heimatwelt zu beamen, damit Ptera dort Kim benachrichtigen kann. Aber der Transport schlägt fehl und Ptera stirbt. Seska beamt sie wieder auf den Asteroiden, wo sie ihre letzte Ruhe finden soll. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Harry Kim durch eine Vakuole an Bord der Voyager, und Seska bekommt den Auftrag, ihn in die Krankenstation zu beamen. ( ) thumb|Seska, Carey und Torres planen die illegale Beschaffung eines Raumtrajektors. Auf dem Planeten Sikaris besteht die Möglichkeit, mit Hilfe eines Raumtrajektors die Reise der Voyager um 40.000 Lichtjahre zu verkürzen. Das Gesetz der Sikarianer, das von Captain Janeway geachtet wird, verbietet jedoch, fremde Technik an andere Völker weiterzugeben. Als es eine Möglichkeit gibt, illegal an die Technik zu kommen, ist Seska sofort bereit, diese zu besorgen. Sie beginnt zusammen mit Torres und Joseph Carey die Planung der Installation des Geräts. Die drei wollen im Austausch für das Gerät heimlich die Daten aus der Schiffsbibliothek kopieren. Die drei bekommen unerwartet Hilfe des Vulkaniers Tuvok, der den Austausch vornimmt. Als dieser abgeschlossen ist, übergibt Tuvok Seska, Torres und Carey das Gerät mit dem Hinweis zu warten, bis er den Captain darüber informiert habe. Als man bemerkt, dass der Trajektor nur im Orbit von Sikaris funktioniert, überzeugt Seska Torres, das Gerät zu aktivieren. Da der Trajektor nicht mit der Technik der Föderation kompatibel ist, wird das Schiff beschädigt und es droht ein Warpkernbruch. Torres kann das Gerät jedoch zerstören. Seska beabsichtigt, sämtliche Beweise für diese illegale Aktion zu vernichten, aber Torres will die Verantwortung für ihre Taten übernehmen. Seska kann diese Ehrenhaftigkeit und den Wandel von Torres nicht verstehen. ( ) [[Datei:Seskas Verrat.jpg|thumb|left|Seska gibt zu die Technologie der Voyager an die Kazon übergeben zu haben.]] Für Seska steht nun fest, dass Janeway mit ihren Föderationsgesetzen die Voyager nie nach Hause bringen wird. Sie sucht nun nach neuen und mächtigen Verbündeten. Zu dieser Zeit entdeckt Seska ein von Tuvok erschaffenes Holoprogramm namens Rebellion Alpha. Tuvok hat dieses Programm als Übungsprogramm für den Fall einer Maquismeuterei erstellt. Aber durch die gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen Maquis und Sternenflotte ist das Programm wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Als Seska das Programm entdeckt, programmiert sie ihr holographisches Ich so um, dass es die Kontrolle über das Programm übernimmt. ( ) Kurze Zeit später gelingt es Seska, Kontakt mit den Kazon-Nistrim aufnehmen. Sie versucht, die Kazon als Verbündete zu gewinnen, indem sie ihnen heimlich einen Replikator übergibt. Aber die Föderationstechnik ist nicht mit der Kazontechnik kompatibel und es kommt zu einen schweren Unfall auf dem Kazon-Schiff. Das Schiff sendet einen Notruf aus, den auch die Voyager empfängt. Ein Außenteam entdeckt an Bord, dass der Replikator für die schweren Schäden am Kazon-Schiff verantwortlich ist und dass es einen Verräter gibt, der die Technologie an die Kazon weitergegeben hat. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt der Doktor, dass alle wichtigen bajoranischen Merkmale in Seskas Blut fehlen. Seska und Carey geraten kurz darauf beide in den Verdacht, Verräter zu sein. Seska beamt heimlich an Bord des Kazon-Schiffes, um den "Beweis" für ihre Unschuld zu besorgen. Dort wird sie jedoch verletzt und kommt auf die Krankenstation. In der Zwischenzeit kommt der Erste Maje Culluh an Bord und droht, die Voyager anzugreifen, wenn diese das beschädigte Kazon-Schiff nicht frei gebe. Bei der Behandlung von Seska findet der Doktor den endgültigen Beweis, dass Seska keine Bajoranerin, sondern eine Cardassianerin ist. Um den Verräter in der Crew zu fangen, legen Chakotay und Tuvok für Seska und Carey eine falsche Spur. Als kurz darauf der Verräter zuschlägt, sieht es zunächst so aus, als sei Carey der Verräter, aber tatsächlich führt die Spur zur Krankenstation, wo sich Seska befindet. Chakotay und Tuvok können Seska überführen. Sie rechtfertigt sich vor Janeway, dass sie der Voyager helfen wollte, um im Delta-Quadranten überleben zu können. Aber Janeway will Seska für den Verrat in den Arrest stecken. Bevor es dazu kommt, beamt sich Seska auf das Kazon-Schiff und kann so entkommen. ( ) Seska bei den Kazon thumb|Chakotay wird von Seska gefoltert. Bei den Kazon beginnt Seska, ihre cardassianische Physiologie wiederherzustellen. Sie geht eine Beziehung mit Culluh ein. Obwohl die Kazon Frauen als minderwertig betrachten, gelingt es Seska immer wieder, Culluh zu manipulieren. Mit ihrem taktischen Wissen der Cardassianer, des Maquis und der Sternenflotte plant Seska zusammen mit Culluh den Angriff auf die Voyager, um das Schiff zu erobern. Nach gründlicher Vorbereitung greifen die Kazon 2372 die Voyager an. Der Plan funktioniert, und die Kazon können Transporter-Technologie von der Voyager stehlen. Mit dieser Technologie versucht Culluh, Verbündete bei den anderen Kazon-Sekten zu finden. Als erstes versucht es Culluh mit den Relora, aber der Anführer der Relora Jal Haron will die Voyager für sich allein. Daraufhin lässt Culluh ihn und seinen Begleiter – auf Seskas Anraten – ins All beamen. Nachdem es mit den Relora nicht geklappt hat, nimmt Seska Kontakt zu den Hobii und den Oglamar auf, um mit ihnen zusammen die Voyager zu erobern. Culluh ist sehr verärgert, dass seine Frau über seinen Kopf hinweg gehandelt hat. Insgeheim bewundert er allerdings ihre Intelligenz. In der Zwischenzeit plant Chakotay, mit einem Shuttle die Transportertechnologie zu vernichten. Er fliegt mit dem Shuttle an das Kazonschiff heran und vernichtet mit einem Antiprotonenstrahl die Technologie. Kurz bevor er von den Kazon gefangengenommen wird, gelingt es ihm, den Computerspeicher des Shuttles zu löschen und eine Nachricht an die Voyager abzuschicken. Chakotay wird von Seska verhört, sie will von ihm die Kommandocodes der Voyager. Aber Chakotay schweigt und wird daher von Culluh gefoltert. Während der Folter warnt Chakotay Culluh vor Seska, doch das macht Culluh nur noch wütender. Nach dem erfolglosen Verhör betäubt Seska Chakotay und bringt ihn weg. Als Chakotay betäubt ist, entnimmt Seska ihm etwas DNS und befruchtet sich damit. Der Voyager gelingt es, Chakotay zu befreien, und selbst Seska gelingt es ohne die Codes nicht, die Voyager zu besiegen. Nach der Niederlage gegen die Voyager meldet sich Seska noch einmal bei Chakotay und beglückwünscht ihn zu seinem Sieg über die Kazon, außerdem teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie schwanger und er der Vater ist. ( ) thumb|left|Seska streitet mit Culluh. Einige Wochen später versucht Janeway mit den Kazon eine Allianz zu bilden. Als erstes versucht sie es über Seska bei den Nistrim. Seska kann Culluh überzeugen, an der Verhandlung mit Janeway teilzunehmen. An Bord der Voyager macht Janeway ihre Vorschläge für die Allianz zwischen den Nistrim und der Voyager. Anfangs laufen die Verhandlungen erfolgreich, aber dann übertreibt es Culluh mit seinen Bedingungen und Vorschlägen. Seska versucht beschwichtigend auf Culluh einzuwirken, aber er geht nicht darauf ein und weist Seska zurück. Aber auch für Janeway gehen die Forderungen von Culluh zu weit und sie beendet das Treffen. Seska ist wütend auf Culluh und gibt ihm die Schuld, die einmalige Chance vertan zu haben, die Voyager zu erobern. Als die Voyager ein Bündnis mit den Trabe, den Todfeinden der Kazon, eingeht, macht sie Culluh dafür verantwortlich. Um Stabilität in den Quadranten zu bringen, plant Janeway eine Konferenz auf Sobras, wo ein Friedensabkommen zwischen den Trabe, den Kazon und der Voyager ausgehandelt werden soll. Seska überzeugt Culluh, ebenfalls an der Konferenz teilzunehmen, um Informationen zu sammeln und Bündnisse zu schmieden, damit sie so die Voyager erobern können. Aber Seska hat noch ein weiteres As im Ärmel: ein Crewmitglied der Voyager, Michael Jonas, schickt heimlich Informationen an sie. ( ) thumb|Seska erwischt mit ihren Wachen Paris. Durch Jonas erhält sie wichtige Informationen, darunter den Warp 10 Sprung von Tom Paris, den Angriff einer Dreadnought auf Rakosa V und dass Tom Paris Schwierigkeiten an Bord der Voyager hat. ( ) Kurz darauf gibt Seska Jonas den Auftrag, die Warpspulen zu sabotieren, damit die Kazon die Voyager bei Hemikek IV abfangen können. ( ) Jonas verrät auch an Seska, dass Tom Paris die Voyager verlässt und dass er sich einem talaxianischen Konvoi anschließt. Ungefähr zeitgleich sabotiert Jonas den Warpantrieb und die Voyager fliegt wie von Seska geplant zum Planet Hemikek IV, um dort an die für die Reparatur benötigten Materialien zu kommen. Die Kazon entführen Paris von dem talaxianischen Konvoi, denn Seska meint, dass Paris ihnen nützliche Informationen über die Voyager geben kann. Obwohl Seska Paris nicht ganz vertraut, versucht sie sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, damit er für die Kazon arbeitet und Informationen über die Voyager Preis gibt. Sie weiß aber nicht, dass das seltsame Verhalten von Paris eigentlich zu Janeways Plan gehört, den wahren Spion auf der Voyager zu finden. Er sammelt Informationen über den Verräter und entdeckt auch Seskas Falle. Seska hat mit ihrem Instinkt, Paris nicht zu trauen, Recht behalten. Sie entdeckt Paris, wie dieser heimlich Daten sammelt. Als sich ihre Wachen um ihn kümmern wollen, zündet Paris einen Sprengsatz. Obwohl Seska ihn verfolgen lässt, kann Paris mit einem Kazon-Shuttle entkommen. Paris kann Janeway rechtzeitig vor Jonas und Seskas Falle warnen; die Voyager fliegt nicht nach Hemikek IV und Seskas Plan scheitert. ( ) [[Datei:Seska auf der Voyager.jpg|thumb|left|Seska und Culluh haben die Kontrolle über die Voyager.]] Etwa einen Monat später bekommt sie ihren Sohn. Mit Hilfe ihres neugeborenen Kindes plant sie, die Voyager zu übernehmen. Sie schickt an Chakotay eine gefälschte Nachricht, in der sie berichtet, dass sie und Chakotays Sohn in Lebensgefahr sind. Nachdem Chakotay die Nachricht erhalten hat, sagt ihm Janeway volle Unterstützung bei der Rettung seines Sohns von den Kazon zu. Die Voyager fliegt in den tiefen Nistrim-Raum hinein, um das Kind zu retten. Auf den Weg dorthin trifft die Voyager auf ein Kazon-Shuttle, in dem sich Teirna, einer von Seskas Gehilfen, befindet. Er überbringt Janeway die Nachricht, dass Seska tot ist. Teirna hilft der Voyager bei der Suche nach dem Kind. Teirna und einige kleine Kazonflotten gehören aber zu Seskas Plan, die Voyager zu erobern. Die Voyager wird immer wieder von kleineren Kazon-Schiffen angegriffen. Die Kazon wollen damit erreichen, dass die sekundären Kommandoprozessoren beschädigt werden. Kurz darauf wird die Voyager von der Nistrimflotte angegriffen. Mehrere Kazon-Trägerschiffe greifen die Voyager an. In der Zwischenzeit sprengt sich Teirna mit einem Sprengsatz, der in seinen Körper implantiert wurde, in die Luft. Die Explosion beschädigt viele Systeme der Voyager, und das Schiff wird kampfunfähig. Die Kazon können die Voyager schwer beschädigen und sie beginnen, das Schiff zu entern. Als Janeway die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren will, funktioniert diese nicht, weil die sekundären Kommandoprozessoren beschädigt wurden. Culluh, Seska und ihr Kind erscheinen auf der Brücke. Culluh weiß, dass er nicht der Vater des Kindes ist. Seska lässt ihn im Glauben, dass Chakotay sie vergewaltigt hat. Seska und die Kazon lassen die Voyager-Crew auf einem Planeten im Hanon-System aussetzen. ( ) thumb|Seska ist tot. Anfang 2373 erfährt Seska vom Doktor, dass Chakotay nicht der Vater ihres Kindes ist, sondern Culluh. Sie ist nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Nachricht. Sie erkundigt sich auch beim Doktor über seine Loyalität. Der Doktor erwähnt, dass er für jeden arbeitet, der das Kommando über die Voyager hat. Der Doktor und der ebenfalls an Bord gebliebene Lon Suder können einige Systeme an Bord der Voyager sabotieren. Seska lässt den Saboteur von den Kazon suchen. Suder verwendet Thoronpartikel, um sich vor den Kazon zu verbergen. Seska vermutet sofort, dass sich noch ein Maquismitglied auf der Voyager befindet. Seska befragt sofort den Doktor nach dieser Person, aber er nimmt die ganze Schuld auf sich. Er gesteht, er wollte mit dem Thorongenerator sie und die Kazon ablenken. Seska deaktiviert den Doktor und beschädigt den Computer, der die Holomatrix steuert. In der Zwischenzeit wird die Voyager von den Talaxianern und Tom Paris angegriffen. Suder schafft es, die Waffen der Voyager zu deaktivieren und die Systeme zu sabotieren. Als die Kazon die Waffen aktivieren wollen, kommt es zu einer Energieüberladung an Bord. Seska wird von dieser Überladung getroffen und tödlich verletzt. Mit letzter Kraft schafft sie es, zu ihrem Kind zu kriechen, wo sie dann stirbt. Culluh trauert um seine Frau und nimmt seinen Sohn mit, nachdem die Voyager zurückerobert wurde. Nachdem die Voyagercrew wieder an Bord ist, nimmt Chakotay Abschied von der Frau, die er einmal geliebt hat. ( ) Ende des Jahres entdeckt die Crew das Holoprogramm Rebellion Alpha und die Crew ist begeistert davon. Allerdings übernimmt das von Seska programmierte Hologramm schnell die Kontrolle über dieses Programm, und Tuvok sitzt zusammen mit Paris auf dem Holodeck fest. Gemeinsam können Paris und Tuvok das Hologramm von Seska vernichten und das Programm deaktivieren. ( ) Persönliches Familie Seskas Sohn thumb|Das Kind von Seska und Culluh im Jahr 2372. Anfang 2372 befruchtet sich Seska mit der DNS von Chakotay und wird kurze Zeit später schwanger. Sie ahnt allerdings nicht, dass ihr Kind in Wirklichkeit der Sohn von Culluh ist. ( ) Ende 2372 wird das Kind von Seska geboren und Seska täuscht vor, dass sie und ihr Kind in Lebensgefahr sind, als Culluh erfahren hat, dass das Kind nicht von ihm stammt. Als Chakotay seinen scheinbaren Sohn retten will, geraten er und die Besatzung der Voyager in eine Falle der Kazon. Die Kazon erobern die Voyager und Seska präsentiert stolz ihren Sohn, welcher dabei geholfen hat, die Voyager zu erobern. ( ) Bei einer Untersuchung des Doktor stellt dieser fest, dass das Kind nicht der Sohn von Chakotay, sondern von Culluh ist. Seska ist enttäuscht und auch verwirrt, da das Kind keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kazon hat, doch der Doktor erklärt, dass sich die Kazonmerkmale wahrscheinlich erst später entwickeln werden. Als die Besatzung die Voyager zurück erobert, kommt es zu einer Energieentladung, bei der Seska schwer verletzt wird. Mit letzte Kraft begibt sich Seska zu ihren schreienden Kind und stirbt kurz darauf. Darauf begibt sich Culluh zu seiner toten Frau und ihm gelingt es, mit seinem Sohn von Bord der Voyager zu fliehen. ( ) Freunde B'Elanna Torres thumb|B'Elanna Torres im Jahr 2371. B'Elanna Torres freundet sich während ihrer Zeit beim Maquis mit Seska an und sieht dort Seska sogar als ihre beste Freundin an. ( ) Nachdem beide auf der Voyager im Delta-Quadrant festsitzen, arbeiten sie gemeinsam im Maschinenraum. Torres und Seska verbringen auch ihre Freizeit an Bord der Voyager gemeinsam und treffen sich regelmäßig zum Essen. ( ) Als Torres und Seska eine Möglichkeit sehen, dass die Voyager schneller in den Alpha-Quadrant zurückkehren kann, arbeiten beide zusammen. Die beiden wissen, dass sie illegal an diese Technik heran gekommen sind, aber um nach Hause zu gelangen, tun die beiden alles, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Nachdem aber ihr Vorhaben gescheitert ist, will Seska alles versuchen, um dies zu vertuschen, aber Torres will dies dem Captain beichten. Seska versteht dieses neue Verhalten von Torres nicht. ( ) Als eine Allianz mit den Kazon scheitert, bittet Hogan Torres, dass diese nochmal mit Seska redet. Aber Torres will mit Seska nichts mehr zu tun haben, da sie nie das war, als das sie sich ausgegeben hat, Torres' Freundin. ( ) Liebesbeziehungen Chakotay thumb|Chakotay im Jahr 2371. Chakotay bringt Seska zum Maquis und mit der Zeit beginnt er eine eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihr. Doch Seska findet diese Beziehung nicht sehr berauschend, für sie sind die Informationen von Chakotay viel wichtiger, als ihre Beziehung. ( ) Nachdem die die beiden auf der Voyager im Delta-Quadrant fest sitzen, setzen sie ihre Beziehung fort. Chakotay ist an Bord der Voyager der neue erste Offizier und muss sich streng an die Vorschriften halten. Als Seska einmal heimlich Pilze aus der Küche von Neelix stiehlt und daraus eine Pilzsuppe kocht, bestraft er diese und alle an der Aktion beteiligten. ( ) Als Seska unter Verdacht steht, Technologie an die Technologie an die Kazon weiter gegeben zu haben, glaubt Chakotay an Seskas Unschuld und verteidigt sie sogar gegenüber Janeway und Tuvok. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Seska wirklich die Technik an die Kazon weiter gegeben hat. Als sie enttarnt wird, flüchtet sie zu den Kazon. ( ) Nachdem es Seska mit den Kazon gelungen ist, Transportertechnologie von der Voyager zu stehlen, fühlt sich CHakotay dafür verantwortlich, da er Seska zum Maquis geholt und auch geliebt hat. Chakotay begibt sich zu den Kazon und ihm gelingt es, die Technologie zu neutralisieren. Doch er wird von den Kazon gefangen genommen und von Seska verhört. Während Chakotay bewusstlos ist, entnimmt Seska Chakotay DNS und befruchtet sich damit. Nachdem Chakotay auf Voyager entkommen ist, schickt sie Chakotay eine Botschaft, dass er nun Vater wird. ( ) Nachdem das Kind geboren worden ist, täuscht Seska vor, dass Culluh sie töten und das Kind versklaven will, da das Kind nicht von Culluh stammt. Chakotay ist bereit, seinen Sohn aus der Gewalt der Kazon zu befreien und bekommt dabei Unterstützung von der gesamten Voyager Besatzung. Doch bei der Befreiung des Kindes gerät die Voyager in eine Falle der Kazon und wird von diesen erobert. Dort begegnet ihm Seska und Chakotay sieht seinen scheinbaren Sohn. Als die Voyager Crew auf dem Hanon-Planeten ausgesetzt wird, erwidert Chakotay seine Verachtung gegenüber Seska. ( ) Bei der Rückeroberung der Voyager kommt Seska durch eine Energieüberladung ums Leben. Chakotay sieht in der Krankenstation ihren Leichnam und verabschiedet sich still von der Frau, welche er mal geliebt hat. ( ) Culluh thumb|Maje Culluh im Jahr 2371. Nachdem Seska zu den Kazon flieht, beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit Culluh. Die Kazon behandeln Frauen wie Personen zweiter Klasse, und Culluh tut dieses auch mit Seska. Doch Seska ist intelligenter als Culluh, arbeitet teilweisen hinter seinem Rücken und spielt ihn auch aus. Mit ihrem taktischen Wissen gelingt es Culluh, Transportertechnologie von der Voyager zu stehlen. ( ) Seska sieht in Culluh einen schwachen Anführer, welcher mit seinen sturen Aktionen ihre genialen Pläne stört, da Seska Culluh häufig ins Wort fällt und er sich nichts von einer Frau etwas sagen lassen will. Doch jedes mal, wenn er Seska bedroht, erwähnt sie, dass sie Culluhs Kind in sich trägt. ( ) Als das Kind jedoch geboren wird, erfährt Culluh, dass das Kind von Chakotay stammt. Seska berichtet, dass Chakotay sie vergewaltigt hat und sie dadurch schwanger geworden ist. Seska und Culluh verwenden das Kind, um so mit einer List die Voyager zu erobern. Doch bei der Rückeroberung der Voyager stirbt Seska durch eine Energieüberladung. Da Culluh schnell fliehen muss, lässt er den Leichnam von Seska zurück und nimmt nur das Kind, welches letztendlich doch sein Sohn ist, mit. ( ) Alternative Leben thumb|Seska in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Während die Voyager sich unter der Kontrolle der Kazon befindet, entsteht eine alternative Zeitlinie. Plötzlich erscheint im Maschinenraum Chakotay aus dem Jahr 2377. Die Voyager wurde dort in verschiede Zeitzonen zersplittert. Chakotay wird schnell von einem Kazon überwältigt. Seska wundert sich, wie Chakotay wieder an Bord gekommen ist und sie verhört ihn. Chakotay kann ihr aber entkommen und flieht in eine andere Zeitzone an Bord der Voyager. Chakotay und Janeway, welche aus dem Jahr 2371 stammt, versuchen die Voyager wieder auf die Zeitebene von 2377 zu bringen. Dafür müssen sie auch in den von Seska kontrollierten Maschinenraum. Seska nimmt die beiden gefangen und begreift schnell, dass die Voyager irgendwann von ihrer Besatzung zurück erobert wird. Seska versucht, das Schiff in ihre Zeitphase zu bringen, um so die Kontrolle zu behalten. Mit den Crewmitgliedern aus den verschiedenen Zeitzonen können Seska und die Kazon überwältigt werden. Um sich aus ihrer aussichtslosen Lage zu retten, nimmt Seska Janeway als Geisel. Sie will nun mit den Kazon das Schiff in den verschiedenen Zeitzonen erobern. Aber Seska wird von der Borg Seven of Nine aufgehalten. Chakotay kann die normale Zeitlinie wieder herstellen und keiner kann sich an diese Ereignisse erinnern. ( ) Chronologie ;2370er: Seska lässt sich chirurgisch verändern und unterwandert den Maquis. ;2371: Seska schließt sich der Crew der Voyager an, als diese im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist. ;2371: Seska wird als Cardassianerin enttarnt und versorgt heimlich die Kazon mit Technologie. ;2371: Seska schließt sich den Kazon an und nimmt ihr cardassianisches Äußeres wieder an. ;2372: Seskas Kind wird geboren. ;2372: Mit Hilfe von Seska erobern die Kazon die Voyager. ;2373: Seska kommt bei der Rückeroberung der Voyager ums Leben. Datei:Seska (2371).jpg|2371 Datei:Seska (2372).jpg|2372 Zitate }} }} }} }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * * * * * * * * * * (als Hologramm) * (alternative Zeitlinie)}} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Wissenswertes Seska als Commander. Ob dies ihr vergleichbarer Rang im cardassianischen Militär war, ist nicht bekannt.}} Externe Links * * Seska - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com en:Seska es:Seska fr:Seska Kategorie:Cardassianer Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal Kategorie:Maquis